My TDI SEASON 2
by Nerd with a keyboard
Summary: I was ambushed! I got enough apps, so STOP SENDING THEM! chapter two is up! see what the first challenge is! Tried to blossom some relationships! T to be safe!
1. Meet the campers

_Hello and Welcome to TDI season 2. I know, ihavealife, a respected member of our community is also doing this, but she gave me permission to do my own version. So, this is an introduction, start sending in apps via PM or review, and I will pick the most interesting out of the bunch. A few guidelines though._

No stealing from characters on ihavealife's, unless you created them.

Once I say I have enough, STOP SENDING!

Even if you don't get in, still read. If I think this is fun to do, I will make a second one, and put your character in.

I need:

Name: Self-explanatory. First, last optional.

Age: 15-17

Looks: Also self-explanatory. Just tell me how they dress.

Back-story: How they heard about TDI, and a something BIG that's happened in their lives. Make it a sob story, peoples!

Personality: How they act. I would appreciate some NORMAL people, not every one has to be quirky and weird.

Relation: Are they related to a camper? If so, how?

Dislikes: SE!

Likes: Also, SE!

Relation_ship:_ Do they fall in love? If so, with whom? A stereotype of the person here!

Stereotype: Here's where you put _your. Person's. STEREOTYPE!_

And: Any ideas for challenges will be appreciated, and you will be given full credit for them, I will use some from the show. But in the U.S. we only have up to the final five…. I know all the way to the finale's challenges.


	2. The first challenge part1

_That shriek at the end of the last chapter, that was me… First challenge here we come!_

"Okay. Guys, take your seats, we're gonna get into the 'infamous' teams, and then get on with the first challenge." The campers looked around nervously, hoping to get on a team with someone nice. Kitalyn glanced at Dakota, and then blushed when she saw him staring back. Michelle and Michael exchanged glances, just when Chris picked up a thumbtack, and posted the list. There was a mad lunge at the board, but Michael's rehearsed soccer lunge got him, dragging Michelle, there first. They stared at the list, in awe almost, until Doerenda butt-bumped them out of the way, letting other people see.

Killer Bass: Allister, Michelle, Fanta, River, Lena, Tina, Cody, Melanie, and Duncan.

Screaming Gophers: Charity, Michael, Rikki, Karma, Nick, Doe, Kleo, Trent, Kitalyn, and Dakota.

Kitalyn groaned. "Great, I'm stuck with Mr. don't kill perfection. He's such an ogre!" Dakota looked over at her, and made a face. "I heard that!" "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" "Whatever." He said to Nick. "She so wants me." "Of course she does." Nick said back, just grateful to be accepted into the conversation.

"Time for the first challenge. This is how you will get to know your teammates, you're going to be locked in a room, with no means of escape, and of course there'll be the wimp key. You have to stay, for 2 days, and the team with the most players still in the room, and sane, and ALIVE wins." Lena gulped, "Alive?" "Yeah, we tested it out, and…. JUST GET IN THE ROOM!"

The two teams ran into the small room, it was a dull gray, Charity noticed. Everyone sat on the floor, some in the middle, and some against the wall. Duncan piped up immediately. "Everyone should pair up, on the same team or not, boy and girl, just because, hehehe." He trailed off, but everyone knew that Chris wanted relationships and alliances to blossom. Everyone groaned, but Duncan shut them up by saying, "Either you pick, or I do!" Everyone scrambled together, just finding a person of the opposite gender.

It ended up like this: Allister and Lena, Charity(and April) were with Trent, River and Fanta, Doerenda ended up with Noah, Kleo was with Duncan, Michelle and Michael stuck together, being twins and all, Rikki grabbed Melanie, just because she didn't find Nick, Cody or Dakota suitable, and Karma grabbed Nick's hand, because in her opinion, Dakota was down-right annoying, and Cody tried to partner up with Kitalyn, but she shoved him away, leaving him with Tina. Only then did she realize she was either with him, or with _that thing._ She reluctantly crossed the room and sat with him. "Okay, now things are gonna get juicy." Duncan proclaimed. "Everyone, gather round." He said as he produced a bottle from under his jacket.

_Okay, some people are partnered up with the pre-appointed couples, and some are not. I can't tell you who is, but you can guess who should be a couple, cause everyone requested the bad boy, and I compromised a little, but it's okay._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Just an authorsnote!

Just an update everyoneee. I know, I know. I've been gone for soo long, too long, in fact.

It's a really long long long story and it's mostly, well, erm, I'm lazy. I'M SORRYYY!!

Well, as part of my New Year's resolution I plan on making, I plan to get a little, okay a lot, more dedicated to my writing and updating and staying on top of everything,

Also, I may change up the shows I'm writing for a little, possibly a little less TDI and TDA, and a little more Deathnote and other random animes/mystery shows. I know, I know, I'm sorry.

Buttt, I promise to at least update all of my TDI stories, which you may have to reread, considering it's been a long long time since i've updated. And, if I review your story, I will attempt at being a little more sophisticated, and not just 'UPDATE NOW! I MUST HAVE MORE! -foams from the mouth-'


End file.
